<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear Comes Everywhere 恐懼無所不在 by EvaLee7521</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753041">Fear Comes Everywhere 恐懼無所不在</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521'>EvaLee7521</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fear Comes Everywhere 恐懼無所不在 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一個凌虐麥考羅夫特的故事<br/>詭異情節有, 凌虐劇情有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fear Comes Everywhere 恐懼無所不在 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear Comes Everywhere 恐懼無所不在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一、永劫之火</p><p>　　夜半時分，一群警察在一棟民宅的前方及四周拉起了封鎖線。房子的旁邊有著一條消防巷，警察們正在那裡進進出出的。<br/>
　　「頭兒，現場已經蒐證完了。」一頭捲髮的黑人女警報告著。她站在一名穿長風衣外套的男人身邊，等著他接下來的指示。<br/>
　　「夏洛克呢？」他狀似思考地問。<br/>
　　翻了個白眼，黑人女警用不耐煩的口氣回道：「我怎麼會知道？他是你找的又不是我。」<br/>
　　毫不在意對方的失禮，男人點點頭，指示道：「先回去，把資料整理整理，沒事的就下班。」<br/>
　　「了解。」女警也點點頭，轉身回去繼續指揮隊伍。<br/>
　　男人的名字是葛雷格里．雷斯垂德，新蘇格蘭場兇案組督察之一。他最近剛與一名自稱是諮詢偵探的年輕男人開始合作。他提供對方難解的犯罪案件，而對方則提供他相對應的線索與解答。<br/>
　　憑良心說（如果他有的話），這還真是為他解決了不少麻煩。他當警察快二十年了，大部分時候他都不懂人類的腦袋裡裝的是什麼。為什麼可以有那麼多層出不窮、花招百出的犯罪手法？他簡直嘆為觀止。<br/>
　　至於那個年輕人，噢、那個聰明的小腦袋瓜。他真想剖開那個聰明的小腦袋瓜看看裡面都裝了些什麼東西。他那無與倫比的腦袋瓜讓他敬佩又讚嘆，但同時，他那失禮至極的言行舉止也讓他惱怒又無奈。<br/>
　　人類啊，他真是永遠都搞不懂。<br/>
　　葛雷格里站在原地看著自己的隊員在警佐莎莉．多諾萬－那個黑人女警－的指揮下陸陸續續收著東西準備撤離現場，自己卻是一點動作也沒有。<br/>
　　一直以來，葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察都是在謀殺現場留到最後的人。儘管眾人不明所以，但這樣的行為卻為他個人博得了敬業的好名聲。他個人對這些倒是沒什麼太大的意見，反正人類嘛～想像力是他們最大的天賦。<br/>
　　在所有隊員都離開之後，葛雷格里再次邁步進了犯罪現場。二次封鎖線拉起的現場是個位在房子後面的消防巷。曾經陳屍的地點佈滿了血跡，有些甚至還噴濺到了牆上。他雙手插在風衣口袋緊緊盯著這個現場。<br/>
　　啊啊啊啊啊－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－！！！！！！！！！！<br/>
　　震耳欲聾的尖叫聲傳來，葛雷格里閉上了眼睛。他的眼前彷彿看到了受害人遇襲的那個當下。蒙面戴著帽子的犯人從後面一手摀住她的口鼻，一手扣住她的腹部將她拉進消防巷。下一秒他一刀從後面捅穿了她，然後是又一刀、又一刀、又一刀。接著犯人鬆了手，讓受害人軟倒在地上。她失血過多，在地上抽搐著。她甚至沒看見犯人的長相，不知道自己為何受此橫禍。<br/>
　　久未有人跡的消防巷充滿了潮濕的霉味，現在則是再加上了濃重的血腥味。葛雷格里深呼吸了一口氣。他聞到了憤怒的氣息，帶點貪婪。他微微舒展了自己的眉毛，讓這些味道混合著死亡的氣息盈滿他的肺部。<br/>
　　老天，這可真好聞。<br/>
　　葛雷格里忍不住舔了舔唇。他的面目變得有些扭曲，像是有什麼東西掙扎著要出來似的。他抬起頭，瞇開自己的眼睛，那裡頭混濁一片，猶如夜晚的海洋，陰暗且深不見底。他再吸了一口氣，發覺味道似乎沒有那麼濃重了，葛雷格里不滿的皺起眉頭，但下一秒、他卻略略驚訝得睜了眼睛。<br/>
　　他看向消防巷的入口處，味道是從那裡飄過來的。噢、老天，這味道可真……他忍不住讚嘆了聲。傲慢、貪婪、嫉妒、憤怒……葛雷格里舔舔唇，轉身走向味道的來源處。<br/>
　　當他踏出消防巷，即見眼前不遠處停著一台黑色賓利，一名拄著黑色長直傘、手插在口袋的男人就正狀似閒散的站在車門旁，像是在等待什麼人似的。<br/>
　　他在等他，葛雷格里知道。不過他可不知道為什麼。他用眼神打量著那個穿著高級訂製西裝的男人，他的神態矜持且威嚴，用人類一點的說法就是像個位高權重的人。這可很好地解釋了他身上的那些味道。人類社會總是不乏些爭權奪利和你死我活。不過他可不知道他為什麼來找他，名義上，他只是個小小的督察而已。<br/>
　　葛雷格里一邊朝那個男人走去一邊聞著他身上的味道，那簡直令他著迷。他壓抑著自己翻騰的面目及心中的渴望，屬於惡魔的那一面開始竊竊私語，而屬於天使的那一面則是默不作聲。<br/>
　　最後，他一步站在了那個男人面前，雙手插在風衣口袋內，一臉困惑的望著他。「呃、你好？」<br/>
　　男人看著他，也在打量，就像他方才所做的一樣。他的眼中閃著精光，彷彿是正在策畫著什麼計謀。片刻後，他開口道：「葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察？」<br/>
　　「是的。你是？」<br/>
　　「麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯。夏洛克的哥哥。」男人報出了自己的名字，毫不猶豫的。<br/>
　　葛雷格里挑高了眉毛。「原來他有個哥哥。」他伸出了自已的右手。「幸會。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特垂眼看了葛雷格里的右手一眼，卻沒有伸手握上。<br/>
　　葛雷格里轉轉眼睛，倒是沒什麼尷尬的收回自己的手。「所以…有什麼我能幫上忙的？」他搶先開口道。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特拉起一個笑容，假笑的那種。「的確有。」他拉開車門，示意葛雷格里上車。<br/>
　　吋度了會兒眼下狀況，葛雷格里決定從善如流。他對這男人挺有興趣，各種意義上的。於是他彎腰低頭，鑽進了那台黑色賓利裡。<br/>
　　就在麥考羅夫特也跟著上車的下一秒，車門上鎖，車子開始緩緩地駛離了那個兇案現場。<br/>
　　「去哪？」葛雷格里好奇地問。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特沒有回答，他只是放下手中的雨傘靠在一旁，接著自胸內袋中拿出了一本小筆記翻閱著。「你於六十三天前開始和夏洛克合作。這期間，在夏洛克的幫助下總共破了七起搶案、三起凶殺案、一起人口失蹤案。告訴我，你為何答應和他合作？」<br/>
　　葛雷格里驚訝地看著麥考羅夫特。「哇喔，這是我被監視的意思嗎？」所以夏洛克的哥哥是個位高權重到可以隨時監視他的人，有意思。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特抬眼看他，然後緩緩地，拉出一個微笑。「你覺得呢？」<br/>
　　面對他的眼神，葛雷格里毫不退縮地回望。片刻後，他點點頭地說：「我懂了，你想讓我幫你監視他。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特意外又滿意地點點頭，並不回話。<br/>
　　「既然你可以監視我，那麼你同樣也可以監視他。」接著，葛雷格里又疑問道：「你難道沒有這麼做？」噢，他絕對不是故意諷刺，他只是好奇罷了。在這樣的味道之下，他真沒想到眼前這位高權重的麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯先生居然是真的為了關心自己的弟弟而來，太讓人意外了。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特皺皺眉，顯然有些意外葛雷格里的這句問話。通常被他請上車的人有七成五對他抱持高度警戒，導致回答過於拘謹；剩餘的二成五則是對他抱有敵意，導致回答文不對題；而這個，則是完全在他意料之外。<br/>
　　他看向葛雷格里，再次審視起這個人。<br/>
　　他的眼神帶著詢問，卻沒有惡意；而他的態度看起來的確是很好奇他對夏洛克所謂的〝關心〞到底到什麼程度。看起來很誠懇，因此可以歸類為是容易熱心助人的類型人物，從他選擇當個警察也可以驗證這一點。但從反方向來說，如此輕易地過問別人的家務事，表示這人無法清楚地界定朋友與陌生人之間的距離，這似乎也是警消一類人員的通病。<br/>
　　「你怎麼知道我沒有？」麥考羅夫特挑著眉反問。<br/>
　　「啊，讓人不省心的弟弟是吧？我懂。」葛雷格里用同情的表情點點頭。「我聽得出來，你真的擔心夏洛克。」葛雷格里拍拍麥考羅夫特的肩膀。「別擔心，我挺喜歡那小子的，只除了他經常折磨我的隊員以外。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特試圖讓自己忽略那隻手拍在自己肩膀上的不快。他不著痕跡地閃過了後面幾下的拍擊，然後才是禮貌又疏離地回答：「感謝您的理解。也致歉於舍弟的無禮。」<br/>
　　葛雷格里擺擺手，表示這不是什麼大問題。他接著也翻了翻自己的胸內袋，從裡面拿出了一張名片，並將之遞給了麥考羅夫特。「如果需要任何幫助，請聯繫我。」<br/>
　　這話聽得麥考羅夫特啞然失笑。他儘管只是大英政府裡的一個小小職員，但好歹也具備相當的能力處理自己的需要。換言之，他能有什麼事是需要一個蘇格蘭場的小小督察幫忙的？基於禮貌，麥考羅夫特還是收下了那張名片。他並沒有仔細地看過他接下來的東西，只知道那是一張黑白色的小紙卡。<br/>
　　黑色賓利車以緩不可察的速度停了下來，而督察葛雷格里．雷斯垂德則是相當知趣地坐正了身子。「所以，你會再跟我聯絡？」他毫不意外地問。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特再次露出那種官方版的假笑。「有需要的話。」這本不是他的意思。但督察靠近得太快，他似乎認知到自己缺乏更進一步的資訊。任何方面的。<br/>
　　葛雷格里打開車門，發現自己已經回到了原本的案發現場。濃濃的血腥味消散了將近一半，不再勾引他的味覺。他在下車前再次轉頭叮嚀。「任何忙都可以，真的。」<br/>
　　而這次，麥考羅夫特只是微笑，並不答話。<br/>
　　就在雷斯垂德督察下車之後，麥考羅夫特拿起自己的手機撥了一通電話。「徹底調查葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察，把資料直接發給我。」<br/>
　　下車之後的葛雷格里並沒有回到案發現場。他只是站在巷口，看著黑色賓利車在一層薄薄的黑霧之中逐漸消失。<br/>
　　他悄悄地拉出一個微笑，喃喃道：「你會需要我幫忙的，麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯。」</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　麥考羅夫特第一次聽到那個聲音時，他正在自家的冰箱前翻著牛奶。<br/>
　　<b>『你真的覺得你做對了？』</b><br/>
　　他彎腰的身影一頓。那聲音又再次傳來。<br/>
　　<b>『你難道不覺得你會害死自己的弟弟？』</b><br/>
　　他直起身，關上冰箱，深吸了一口氣之後說：「你是誰？」<br/>
　　<b>『我？』</b>那聲音低低的笑了起來，音調像是搔刮進了骨髓讓你頭皮發麻。<b>『人們叫我惡魔。或者你可以更有創意一點。』</b><br/>
　　「撒旦？」麥考羅夫特舔舔唇，嘗試性地說。請原諒他的回答，他從來都是無神論者，神啊魔的於他向來是無稽之談，假議題。<br/>
　　<b>『哈，真有創意。』</b>惡魔嗤笑了一聲，毫不掩飾自己的嘲諷。<b>『讓我們回到主題。你難道不害怕害死自己的弟弟？』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特抿唇，沒有回答這個問題。<br/>
　　<b>『啊，我感覺到了，你正在害怕。』</b>惡魔愉悅的笑了。<b>『你想看看嗎？』</b><br/>
　　下一秒，各種麥考羅夫特已設想過的情節一一上演在他腦海中。那些關於夏洛克的各種……結局，或者說是死法。太過真實的畫面讓麥考羅夫特的呼吸滯了滯，身軀微乎其微地僵硬了起來。他閉起眼睛，克制住自己心底緩緩爬升的恐懼，試圖用冷靜的聲音問道：「你想要什麼？」<br/>
　　<b>『我想要什麼？』</b>惡魔不可置信地笑得愉悅。<b>『你認真的？麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯。』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特在聽見自己的名字被唸出來時一點也不驚訝。畢竟那是個惡魔－－按照他自己說的。他思考、猶豫著。所謂的惡魔到底要什麼？他能給它什麼？又或者，它是真的想要些什麼嗎？<br/>
　　<b>『噢，你真的在思考，小可愛。』</b>惡魔的聲音明顯帶著歡樂。<b>『不是我想要什麼，是你想要什麼，麥考羅夫特。』</b><br/>
　　「我要的只是安定。」麥考羅夫特說。這一點對他來說永不改變，而且很重要，他甚至為此不惜利用自己的弟弟。<br/>
　　<b>『拜託，人類永遠無法安定。』</b>惡魔的聲音聽起來像是翻了個白眼。<b>『你知道這一點。』</b><br/>
　　「…我知道。」麥考羅夫特絲毫不覺得被冒犯的點點頭。他處心積慮讓自己走到這個地位，所希冀的卻是永遠都無法達到的目標。恐怕知道的人都會覺得他傻，連他自己也是。<br/>
　　<b>『天哪，你可真讓人憐惜。』</b>惡魔的聲音充滿同情，卻又隱著絲絲嘲笑。<b>『人類值得你這樣做？他們誤解你，痛恨你，害怕你，恨不得用最醜陋不堪的方式將你一把拉下。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『而你，噢～天哪，你還在為他們著想。』</b><br/>
　　「我聽出來了。」麥考羅夫特冷冰冰地說。<br/>
　　<b>『抱歉，我太得意忘形了？』</b>惡魔假惺惺地問。『你難道不好奇我為何而來？』<br/>
　　「我問過了。」麥考羅夫特翻了個白眼。<br/>
　　<b>『是的，你問過了。』</b>驀地，惡魔的聲音出現在了他的耳邊。<b>『我為了你而來。』</b>那聲音像情人的呢喃似地纏住他，讓他忍不住起了個寒顫。<b>『就像我說的，你讓人憐惜。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『而我，一向憐惜人類。』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特僵住了身體。有個人無聲地靠近了他的背後，接著、貼上了他。他所能感受到的只有冰冷，凍入骨髓、凍得他無法動彈。一股寒冷的鼻息噴在他的脖子上，讓他忍不住寒毛直豎；有隻手（那真是手？）穿透過他的衣物，撫摸著他的身體。<br/>
　　<b>『你的靈魂受盡折磨，真可憐；可偏偏我們，總是喜歡受折磨的人類靈魂。』</b>濕滑的感覺，像是舌頭，舔過了麥考羅夫特的耳垂。<b>『你嚐起來可真甜美，小可愛。』</b><br/>
　　這一次，麥考羅夫特幾乎就要克制不住心底的恐懼。他的手腳正在發抖，他咬緊下唇，無法反抗地任由惡魔對著他上下其手。<br/>
　　<b>『你在害怕。』</b>惡魔滿意地說。<b>『這很好，我要你害怕。』</b>那像舌頭一樣的東西舔過了麥考羅夫特的臉頰，再舔過他被咬住的下唇。<b>『然後，我還要你求我。』</b><br/>
　　「求…什麼？」麥考羅夫特閉起眼睛，不願再去看。他的面前有著一團黑影，它蠕動著，像某種噁心的史萊姆生物一般地蠕動著。<br/>
　　<b>『任何事。』</b>惡魔說。<b>『我怎麼會知道呢？說不定是拯救你的小弟弟？』</b><br/>
　　「別碰夏洛克。」麥考羅夫特猛地睜開眼睛急道。<br/>
　　<b>『別緊張，小可愛。』</b>惡魔安撫地說。<b>『你該慶幸我從不出手干預人類社會的行進。但，你知道你做了什麼。』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特一愣。<br/>
　　莫里亞提。<br/>
　　<b>『你會求我的。』</b>惡魔的聲音再次出現在他耳邊，黏膩又甜蜜。<b>『早晚。』</b><br/>
　　然後，空氣里的沉重感就消失了。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特先是鬆了一口氣，下一秒，反胃感洶湧而出，逼得他只能扶著冰箱嘔著。他看著自己滿地的嘔吐物，身體縈繞不去的卻是剛剛惡魔撫摸他的感覺。他忍不住再次乾嘔了起來。<br/>
　　當他清理完那些東西並躺在床上休息時，已經是兩個小時以後的事情了。他躺在床上，腦袋裡想的是他該如何面對這一整件事情。那個惡魔，莫里亞提，夏洛克。<br/>
　　接著，他想到了葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察。他想到了他所提及的幫助。他看起來很可靠。<br/>
　　接著，他為自己的想法驚訝。<br/>
　　不，麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯，你難道真的覺得一個小小督察可以幫你解決這一整件事情？解決那個惡魔？<br/>
　　這天晚上麥考羅夫特睡得並不安穩。他的夢中總是不斷地出現夏洛克，他的小弟弟。他看著夏洛克追逐他所謂的案子，然後面對各種稀奇古怪的遭遇，最後以各種千奇百怪的死法倒在他的面前。<br/>
　　而他無能為力。</p><p>　　麥考羅夫特看著他的助理所遞交上來的報告沉思著。<br/>
　　那份是葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察的個人調查記錄。<br/>
　　紀錄上關於這個人的背景記載得很詳實。出生於西方漁港小鎮，高中後輟學，之後進入警專然後成為一名警察。他交過幾個女朋友男朋友，甚至曾經論及婚嫁最後無疾而終。報告中甚至載入了他的長官和報章雜誌對他的評價。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特讀著那些說法，想著這似乎無法解釋為何那天在車上雷斯垂德督察會主動提供他的協助。說到這……麥考羅夫特拿出了那張名片。<br/>
　　那張名片由黑白色塊斜分為二，上面只簡單地寫了名字及電話。麥考羅夫特那組號碼，再比對個人調查記錄上的資料，意外地發現那是支沒有被調查到的號碼。他抿起唇，思考著究竟是哪個環節出了問題。<br/>
　　手機號碼是最基本的個人資料，沒道理情報處的人連這種紕漏都會出。那麼，是葛雷格里．雷斯垂德隱藏得太好？這不可能。麥考羅夫特對自己還是有相當的自信，更甚者，他也相信夏洛克的眼光，不可能他們兩兄弟都對同一個人看走眼。<br/>
　　那麼，問題到底是出在哪？<br/>
　　不待他細想，他的助理已是敲門，「長官，莫里亞提已和夏洛克接觸了。」<br/>
　　「很好。派人盯緊了。在我沒有下達命令之前，無論如何不要出手干預。」麥考羅夫特暗暗吸了一口氣。他將雷斯垂德的名片順手塞進了自己的胸內袋，不再思索那其中的意義。「追蹤他所有的出現方式，我要斬草除根。<br/>
　　「是的，長官。」助理點點頭，離去的背影像是準備上戰場的狙擊手。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特雙手合十抵在自己的下巴處，深深地皺起了眉頭。<br/>
　　<b>『遊戲要開始了是嗎，小可愛？』</b>惡魔的聲音來得突然，嚇得麥考羅夫特差點從椅子上跳起來。<br/>
　　「狗屎。」他咒罵了一聲。<br/>
　　他的耳邊傳來惡魔愉悅的笑聲。<b>『抱歉，我不是有意的。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『但容我提醒，你得習慣這個。』</b>一根指頭似的寒意從麥考羅夫特的領口溜了進去，在他的鎖骨上打轉。<b>『因為我也只能這樣與你聊天。目前。』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特捕捉到了關鍵字，他努力忽略自己身上的寒意說：「你說你只能這樣？」他沒有選擇把話說完，因為後面那幾個字是他所不想面對的現實。<br/>
　　<b>『啊，你找到關鍵字了。』</b>惡魔嘆息道。<b>『是的，你沒聽錯。目前，我只能這樣。』</b><br/>
　　「為什麼？」<br/>
　　<b>『因為你還不是我的。』</b>惡魔帶笑的聲音迴盪在麥考羅夫特的耳邊，挑逗似的試圖撩撥他的心弦。<b>『只有你成為我的，你才能見到我。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『覺得安心一點了？』</b><br/>
　　「有點。」麥考羅夫特坦承道。<br/>
　　<b>『真乖。』</b>惡魔的手在麥考羅夫特的頭上安撫似的摸著，接著往下，在他的頸項與髮根之間流連。一點一點的雞皮疙瘩爬起，麥考羅夫特再次咬住了下唇。<b>『但我仍然能這樣做。』</b><br/>
　　鎖骨上的手指開始往下，滑到了麥考羅夫特的胸膛，在他的乳首上打著轉。尖細的感覺刺在他的乳尖，一下又一下，逼得他漸漸鼻息不穩。<b>『來嘛，讓我聽聽你的聲音，肯定很美妙。』<br/>
　　頸項上的手也開始往下，順著脊椎滑著，一節又一節，最後停在尾椎上。「看在老天的份上！」麥考羅夫特終是驚呼了一聲。他的手緊緊纂著椅子的扶手，他繃緊了身體，刺寒的感覺幾乎就要帶走他的體溫，他只覺得反胃。<br/>
　　「長官。」這時，他的助理再次敲門。<br/>
　　<b>『可惜。』</b>所有的感覺在那瞬間消失，麥考羅夫特再次重獲自由。<br/>
　　與第一次一樣，他在鬆口氣的同時開始彎腰嘔吐。<br/>
　　「長官？」在門外聽見聲音的助理再次敲門詢問，聲音中多了些焦急。<br/>
　　在終於吐完今天的早餐後，麥考羅夫特自口袋拿出手帕擦擦嘴。他看著滿地狼藉，深呼吸了一口氣，才終是開口讓他的助理進門。<br/>
　　「長官，你沒事吧？」有事稟報的助理在進門後的第一句話罕見的是先慰問長官。原因無他，麥考羅夫特的臉色蒼白至極，像是剛經歷過什麼生死關頭似的。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特聽著助理關心的話，忍不住在心底自嘲。你何其軟弱，麥考羅夫特，連助理都發現你的失態。「我沒事。讓人進來清一下。」<br/>
　　助理點點頭，很好地隱藏起自己的擔心。「蘇格蘭場的雷斯垂德督察收到了一個寄件人不明的包裹，收件人是夏洛克．福爾摩斯。督察已經通知令弟了，需要攔截嗎？」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特喝了口桌上涼掉的茶，接著搖搖頭。「讓他們接觸。把相關的物證在之後全部收回，再次驗證。」<br/>
　　「好的。」<br/>
　　在助理離開之後，麥考羅夫特再喝了一口茶。<br/>
　　他的精神還很緊繃，他不確定那個惡魔等一下會不會再出現。他努力控制自己在想到那個惡魔時紊亂的呼吸，試圖思考其他的。<br/>
　　莫里亞提已經出現了，他的目標是夏洛克，這是他們當初談好的。他現在只能在一旁看著、等著，直到夏洛克將他逼出破綻。他希望這足夠值得。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　第三天，倫敦一間公寓發生瓦斯氣爆，十多人死亡，多人受傷。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特看著上呈的報告，食指橫抵在唇間思考著。政府部門絕對會將這筆帳算在他頭上，如果他最後沒能抓到莫里亞提的話。<br/>
　　有人員傷亡是他最不願意發生的事，但這無可奈何。人命並非草芥，但有孰輕孰重。眼下最重要的是，夏洛克是否已經知道下一步棋要下在哪裡了？<br/>
　　<b>『你看起來一點都不傷心。』</b>惡魔的聲音說道。<b>『有許多無辜的人死了呢。』</b><br/>
　　「傷心無益。」麥考羅夫特冷淡道。<br/>
　　<b>『真冷酷。』</b>惡魔嘆息。<b>『你聽過人們臨死前的聲音嗎？』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特一頓，心底有了不好的預感。<br/>
　　惡魔察覺了這一瞬間，惡意滿滿地笑了。<b>『你聽過嗎？』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特沒有說話。他不能回答好或不好，無論哪一個都不對。下一秒，慘叫聲與哀號聲在他身邊此起彼落地響起。<br/>
　　<b>『最先被炸死的是一個老婦人。她很輕鬆，點燃的火藥在瞬間就帶走了她。』</b>惡魔按著順序一一解說不同的慘叫聲。<b>『樓上是一名單親媽媽，多感人，她懷抱著自己剛出生的兒子一起迎接死亡。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『接著是那些鄰居。爆炸引發的大火吞噬了他們的家。喔～你得聽聽隔壁那位男老師的聲音，多可憐，大火幾乎把他整個人都燒了。』</b><br/>
　　這一次，麥考羅夫特甚至沒有堅持到惡魔離開。他在惡魔的解說中狼狽地跑向洗手間，腿軟地跪在坐式馬桶前狂嘔。<br/>
　　<b>『嘖嘖，你不喜歡嗎？』</b>惡魔問道。<b>『你肯定很難過，小可愛。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『他們因你而死，麥考羅夫特。』</b><br/>
　　「我會…下地獄嗎？」麥考羅夫特失神地盯著自己的嘔吐物說。<br/>
　　<b>『地獄？』</b>惡魔反問。<b>『不不不不不，那多無聊。』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特逸出一個苦笑。多好，他現在是惡魔的消遣了。<br/>
　　<b>『地獄也很無聊。說真的，還是人類社會有趣得多。』</b>寒冷的感覺再次貼上他的身軀蹭著，這讓麥考羅夫特忍不住又吐了一次。<br/>
　　「你這發言…聽起來真像個惡魔。」麥考羅夫特忍不住嘲諷道。<br/>
　　<b>『我也這麼認為。』</b>惡魔聳聳肩，毫不在意地說。<b>『更何況，還有個理由。』</b>惡魔的手摸上了麥考羅夫特的頸項摩娑著。接著是濕滑的感覺，像舌頭舔過，不只一次。<br/>
　　<b>『你是我的。』</b>舌尖先是描摹著麥考羅夫特的唇線，然後伸了進去，舔在他的齒列及舌頭上。麥考羅夫特再次嘔吐，而惡魔的舌頭則是在間歇的時間在他嘴里肆虐著。直到他吐不出東西了，那舌頭卻像條蛇似地朝他的喉嚨鑽去，持續地引發他的乾嘔反應。<br/>
　　不停歇的嘔吐逼出了麥考羅夫特的眼淚，惡魔則是用手指拭去了那晶瑩的水珠。<b>『你會成為我的。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『在你的自願之下。』</b>惡魔宣示道。<br/>
　　「我為什麼……要這麼做？」麥考羅夫特眨著自己的眼淚，半惱怒半氣餒的反問。<br/>
　　<b>『我不知道。』</b>惡魔愉快的回答。<b>『何不你告訴我呢？』</b><br/>
　　冰冷的感覺再次消失，取而代之的，是他的助理在洗手間門口擔憂的眼神。麥考羅夫特擺擺手，示意自己不要緊。<br/>
　　緊接著次日，麥考羅夫特在助理的緊急通知之下，趕到了發生爆炸案的游泳池。<br/>
　　一片狼藉。<br/>
　　炸彈的威力非同小可，將整座游泳池連同旁邊的建築物都炸了個毀屍滅跡。麥考羅夫特站在門口，看著裡面的慘狀，只覺得自己舉步維艱。<br/>
　　他設想過，如果有一天夏洛克真的輸給了莫里亞提那該怎麼辦？但這不代表他真的願意見到這一天的發生。他拄著雨傘的手微微顫抖，他看著消防隊與警察在破敗殘垣中搜索、尋找著夏洛克與約翰的蹤跡，他幾乎要站不住腳。<br/>
　　「福爾摩斯先生！」在不遠處指揮的雷斯垂德督察在助理的知會之下，來到了麥考羅夫特的身邊。他看著麥考羅夫特．蒼白的臉，眼底具是無法掩飾的擔憂。「我很抱歉。目前人員都還在搜索，可是…」他不敢再說下去，因為後者看起來幾乎是搖搖欲墜。<br/>
　　<b>『我告訴過你你會害死你弟弟。』</b>惡魔的聲音傳來。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
　　「福爾摩斯先生？」雷斯垂德督察不明究裡地詢問。「福爾摩斯先生你還好嗎？」督察看向一旁的助理，後者無助地搖搖頭。<br/>
　　<b>『你看，他死了。』</b>惡魔說。<b>『可憐的孩子，又是因為你。你殺了他。』</b><br/>
　　「福爾摩斯先生，我扶你到旁邊休息一下吧。」雷斯垂德督察說。他伸手扶上麥考羅夫特的手臂，不由分說地將他往廊上的座椅帶去。<br/>
　　「你的臉色很難看，福爾摩斯先生。」雷斯垂德督察送上了一瓶水。「我的隊伍及消防隊還在搜索，一有結果會立刻通知你的。」<br/>
　　「你放心，夏洛克很聰明，他會躲過的。」雷斯垂德督察看著麥考羅夫特的眼睛，堅定地說。他回望著他，卻只是抿緊唇瓣不說話。<br/>
　　<b>『噢、小可愛，我聽見你心碎的聲音。』</b>惡魔又露出了那種憐惜的聲音。冰冷的感覺碰上麥考羅夫特的臉，像摩娑似的上下滑動著。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特緊緊閉上眼，努力不讓自己出現任何反應。<br/>
　　「找到人了！」裡面傳出了驚喜的聲音，麥考羅夫特也定睜開了眼。<br/>
　　<b>『也許只是屍體。』</b>惡魔幸災樂禍地說。<br/>
　　「救護隊，快點！」這是雷斯垂德的聲音。麥考羅夫特從未有一刻覺得有某個人的聲音讓他感到安心。<br/>
　　接著他看到的，是兩具擔架上焦黑的身體被從裡面抬出。雷斯垂德督察跟在其後，在經過麥考羅夫特身邊時，他特意拍拍他的肩膀說：「已經找到人，要帶往醫院急救。你別擔心，我會再通知你。」<br/>
　　<b>『別傻了，他會通知你的只有死訊。』</b>惡魔說。<br/>
　　「不，我一起去。」忽略惡魔惡意滿滿的發言，麥考羅夫特對著雷斯垂德搖搖頭，然後站起身。<br/>
　　「你確定？」雷斯垂德督察用帶著不認同的聲音詢問。「我不認為……」<br/>
　　<b>『我愛你的勇氣，小可愛。』</b>惡魔戲謔的笑道。<b>『走吧，我們到醫院去。到那之後，你會發現，我是對的。』</b><br/>
　　「我堅持。」他用盡了力氣才讓自己的步伐看起來與平時一般地穩健。「畢竟，我是他的兄長。這是我的職責。」<br/>
　　雷斯垂德督察張了張口，卻說不出反駁的話。最後他抹了抹臉，放棄地道：「好吧，你是對的。」<br/>
　　「我們一起去。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特驚訝地看向他。<br/>
　　「是的，我們一起去。」雷斯垂德督察看著他點點頭。「你需要我的幫助。我認為。」<br/>
　　這次，麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯沒有反駁他的話。<br/>
　　十分鐘後，他們一起在急診室外等著急救的消息。<br/>
　　「你該坐著休息。」雷斯垂德督察說道。他看向麥考羅夫特的眼神依舊寫滿擔憂，他站在他的身側，像是隨時準備好要扶住他似的。「夏洛克會沒事的。」<br/>
　　<b>『你覺得呢？』</b>惡魔的聲音再次傳來，如影隨形。<br/>
　　「我希望如此。」麥考羅夫特低聲說。<br/>
　　他快要瀕臨崩潰。他的自責與惡魔的嘲諷、督察的安慰在他腦袋里此起彼落，攪亂了他一向思路清晰的大腦。他只能茫然站在急診室門口等著醫生出來宣判。<br/>
　　他很清楚，如果夏洛克活著，那麼這一切就還會再重複；可如果夏洛克死了，這一切就會變得可笑，包括他自己。<br/>
　　急診手術室的紅燈在一瞬間熄滅又亮起，麥考羅夫特只覺得自己的心臟驟停又復繼續跳動。一位中年發福的醫生從門內走出，筆直地走向他兩人。<br/>
　　「哪位是家屬？」醫生問。他的聲音聽起來沉重得駭人，毫無希望可言。<br/>
　　「他是。我是雷斯垂德督察，本案負責人。」雷斯垂德代替了麥考羅夫特回答。他站前一步靠近了醫生，試圖從他的表情中找到些讓人振奮的消息。<br/>
　　「病人剛剛短暫地恢復了心跳，但是情況很不樂觀。目前急救已完成，將要送進觀察室官觀察，不過…請家屬做好心理準備。」醫生解釋完狀況，甚至不等回答，就又鑽回了急診室去。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特身體晃了晃，卻沒有倒下。<br/>
　　「福爾摩斯先生！」雷斯垂德眼明手快地扶住了他。<br/>
　　不同於惡魔的體溫從雷斯垂德抓住的手臂上傳來，那讓麥考羅夫特短暫地醒了醒。他再次撐住自己的身體，謝絕了他的幫助。<br/>
　　「非……」麥考羅夫特舔舔唇，試圖找回自己的語言。<br/>
　　雷斯垂德搖搖頭，示意他不用說話。「我陪你。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特看著他，潛意識地想從他的表情中找到些他為什麼要這麼做的蛛絲馬跡，可那裡卻是一點痕跡也無。他演繹不出任何資訊。<br/>
　　<b>『他喜歡你。』</b>惡魔的聲音裡帶著羅曼蒂克，詠嘆地說。<b>『多感人。從現場一路到醫院，他都陪著你。』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特抿緊唇，沒有說話。他別開自己看著葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察的視線，邁步走向重症觀察室。<br/>
　　<b>『也許我該效法他的精神。』</b>惡魔思考似的說。<b>『我也應該要證明我能……那個怎麼說？幫助？』</b><br/>
　　麥考羅夫特對於惡魔的話置若罔聞，兀自走自己的路。<br/>
　　沒幾分鐘，他已來到有著夏洛克的重症觀察室。在助理的安排下，夏洛克的病房是單獨的，以方便麥考羅夫特待下。<br/>
　　他站在病床旁，看著躺在床上毫無生氣的夏洛克．福爾摩斯，內心具是煎熬。<br/>
　　一切都是他的錯。<br/>
　　是他的獨斷獨行害死了夏洛克。<br/>
　　雷斯垂德站在麥考羅夫特的身後，看著他的背影。末了，他走上前去，拍了拍他的肩膀。「別太自責。」<br/>
　　「你知道夏洛克，他總是離不開危險。他叫它們聖誕節。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特閉起眼，他甚至無法再多看夏洛克一秒鐘。「這活該是我的錯。是我縱容他恣意行事。」<br/>
　　「我的錯。」<br/>
　　雷斯垂德聞言，皺起了眉頭，卻沒有多說什麼，他只是捏了捏緊對方的肩膀。<br/>
　　<b>『沒錯，就是幫助。』</b>惡魔擊掌。<b>『你記得嗎，我要你自願。』</b><br/>
　　接著，麥考羅夫特聽見了心電圖監視器響起的長音。那聲音尖銳且刺耳，幾乎要劃破了他的耳膜。他看見雷斯垂德越過他按下了護士鈴，聽見他打開房門大聲的喊著醫生護士。<br/>
　　接著大批的醫生護士衝了進來。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特先是被推開，然後是被雷斯垂德按在了一旁的沙發上。雷斯垂德想遮住他的眼睛，卻被他一手推開。他看著電擊器被推了進來，夏洛克的衣服被拉開，胸膛被貼上了貼片。<br/>
　　「一、二、電擊！」<br/>
　　夏洛克在病床上彈跳了一下。<br/>
　　「一、二、電擊！」<br/>
　　夏洛克在病床上再彈跳了一下。<br/>
　　「一、二、電擊！」<br/>
　　夏洛克在病床上再彈跳了一下。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特開始覺得無法呼吸。他張口試圖呼吸到空氣，卻是徒勞無功。<br/>
　　<b>『我要你自願，麥考羅夫特。』</b>惡魔的聲音出現在他耳邊，攫住了他所有的注意力。他這時才發現自己已經什麼都看不到了，他的眼前只有黑暗。<b>『所以這次，我會讓夏洛克免死。』</b><br/>
　　<b>『只有這次。』</b><br/>
　　「麥考羅夫特！」雷斯垂德焦急的聲音傳進他耳中，他卻什麼也看不見。<br/>
　　只有黑暗。</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>　　當麥考羅夫特再次醒來時，他的人依舊是在夏洛克的病房內。<br/>
　　他環顧四周，看見沙發的另一端坐著另一個人－－是葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察。他的面上充滿疲憊，眼窩下有明顯的青紫痕跡，下巴上的短髭長得亂七八糟；他的著裝更糟，上衣皺得像酸菜似的，褲子上甚至還有游泳池現場的粉塵。<br/>
　　可麥考羅夫特此時卻覺得他看起來挺可靠的。他想起他昨晚的陪伴，那感覺相當難以言喻。而他回想，這或許是他這輩子第一次有個人如此地在他身邊。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特再看向病床，他看見安穩躺在床上的夏洛克。他想起那一聲似乎永遠都不會停的機械音，忍不住畏縮地瞇起了眼。他深呼吸了一口氣，決意讓自己面對現實。他站起身，走向夏洛克的病床。<br/>
　　當他堪堪停下腳步時，後方則是響起了葛雷格里疲憊的聲音。「他沒事了。」他說道。他也跟著站起身，來到麥考羅夫特的身旁。「在你昏倒之後醫生護士又忙了大半夜，好不容易才把他的狀況穩定下來。」<br/>
　　葛雷格里的手再次搭上他的肩膀，熟悉的溫暖悄悄地從肩膀透進麥考羅夫特的心底，他終於察覺自己已能放鬆呼吸。他轉頭看向葛雷格里，含蓄地點點頭。「謝謝你。」<br/>
　　後者拉開一個明亮的笑容說道：「你看，我說過的吧，夏洛克會沒事的。」<br/>
　　「醫生說他的外傷都不嚴重，腦震盪的問題等醒來之後再觀察。在那種爆炸威力下，只有這樣還真是謝天謝地。」他拍了拍麥考羅夫特的肩膀。「別擔心，會好的。」<br/>
　　「等到他醒來，你就會後悔沒讓他一直昏下去了。」葛雷格里哈哈笑了兩聲。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特委婉地露出一個微笑，表示他真的能懂葛雷格里的暗示。<br/>
　　「既然你們兩兄弟都沒事，那我就得上工了。」葛雷格里比比外面。「我得回去看看情況。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特點點頭。他看著葛雷格里轉身，走向病房門。在他關上門之前，他說：「督察。」<br/>
　　「嗯？」葛雷格里停住自己的動作，挑眉看向他。<br/>
　　「…謝謝你的幫助。」麥考羅夫特沒有迴避他的視線，他甚至特意挑了他的話說。<br/>
　　聽見這句話的葛雷格里笑出了一口白牙，然後揮揮手離去。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　麥考羅夫特正在一間戰術室裡頭戴著耳機，聆聽來自於監控現場的聲音。<br/>
　　此時夏洛克．福爾摩斯人就在巴茲醫院的屋頂，與莫里亞提面對面而立。<br/>
　　這是一齣戲，一齣為了莫里亞提而精心排演的戲碼。他們仿效柯南．道爾爵士的小說起名為「巴茲之墜」；他們為此窮盡一切智慧掩人耳目地排演、模擬了無數次。更甚者，他們沙盤推演了無數次莫里亞提的想法與做法，盡可能全方面地保護到他們所有認識的人。<br/>
　　他們做了身為福爾摩斯這個姓氏的人所該做的、所能做的所有事情。然而，事情卻在他們不知道的地方開始分崩離析。<br/>
　　「長官，第一組監控人員斷訊了。」協助監控的助理小姐回報了訊息，他們此時並不知道，地獄已敲起第一聲鐘響。<br/>
　　監控的訊息是雙向的，這表示此訊息不僅麥考羅夫特聽得到，身在巴茲醫院屋頂的夏洛克也聽得到。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特事後回想，是不是正因為如此，所以夏洛克才會這麼毅然決然的踏出屋簷的那一步？<br/>
　　「長官，第二、三組監控人員也斷訊了。」助理小姐的聲音裡開始夾雜了慌張，她轉頭看向了自己的長官。<br/>
　　「後備支援呢？」麥考羅夫特壓住自己的心煩意亂及恐慌，沉著聲問。<br/>
　　「已要求支援出動，但還沒有得到確切回答消息。」助理小姐手上不停，黑莓手機與筆記型電腦持續地閃爍著不祥的光芒。<br/>
　　「派出第二支援。獵物的監控呢？」麥考羅夫特看著電視畫面上似乎沒有異常的跡象；而下一秒，畫面開始出現雜訊。<br/>
　　「長官，監控網路遭到入侵！」接著，連綿不絕的嗶嗶聲從助理小姐面前的筆電中傳出。「第二支援已出發在路上。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特抿起了唇瓣，眉心開始不自覺地皺起。「讓預備隊伍到現場待命。」他命令道。<br/>
　　他無法欺騙自己，這不是個好兆頭。所有的行動都像是被破解了似的，一個接著一個如泡沫破滅。他的預期逐漸走向最糟糕的方向，而這所導致的結果將會是他所不願意見到的。<br/>
　　接著，他聽見夏洛克撥了一通電話。<br/>
　　「夏洛克，別幹蠢事」他對著通訊一端說。「千萬別。」<br/>
　　然後，在一陣兵荒馬亂之下，夏洛克．福爾摩斯死了。<br/>
　　意識到這件事的麥考羅夫特無力地癱軟在椅子上，一臉慘白。他抿緊唇辦，一時間竟是什麼話也說不出來。<br/>
　　他的助理小姐咬著下唇，眼眶裡滿是淚水地看著他。她跟著長官認識了那個與她年紀相仿的人。他是不世出的天才，他洋溢的才華才終於找到引導之人，卻結束在這玩笑般的一天。<br/>
　　身敗名裂。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特用力地閉上了眼睛。<br/>
　　他的弟弟啊……他費盡心思想保護的弟弟，卻一而再、再而三地斷送生命在他的手上，這簡直是上帝對他最大的嘲笑。<br/>
　　「長官，蘇格蘭場已經接獲報案了。」助理小姐輕聲地提醒。<br/>
　　「……確保是由雷斯垂德督察拿到這個案子。準備好結案資料，直接交給他。驗…驗屍工作，就交由巴茲醫院的茉莉小姐。」<br/>
　　助理小姐此時已收整好自己的表情。她點點頭，闔上了自己面前的筆電。<br/>
　　若監控對象不在了，這玩意兒也沒必要開著了。<br/>
　　她在手機上按了按，再次輕聲說：「已為您備好車，十分鐘後會在門口。」她貼心地為長官預留了漱洗的時間。<br/>
　　他的長官會需要的。</p><p>　　踏進巴茲醫院的步伐是艱困的。<br/>
　　走在寂靜長廊上的麥考羅夫特已消化了初聞消息時的震驚，只不過悲痛於他卻如影隨形、陰魂不散。而此時他卻不合時宜地想到了前陣子同樣陰魂不散的那個東西，那個惡魔。<br/>
　　他意識到自從游泳池事件後它便不再出現在他周遭，像是已完成了某種目的似的。反倒是經過那夜後，他與雷斯垂德督察之間的關係像是出現了加熱器，升溫得很快。<br/>
　　他隱隱約約覺得這之間似乎有著什麼樣的關聯在，卻無論如何想不出個所以然。<br/>
　　長廊終到盡頭。這麼一段短短的距離對他的大長腿來說似乎略顯不足，但無論如何已到終點。他的人生也是。並非他的人生都建立在夏洛克．福爾摩斯的身上，但總地來說，的確大部分都與他息息相關。<br/>
　　而如今，這一切都落空了。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特看著那扇再普通不過的雙開推門，腦袋裡不由自主地想像了當夏洛克的屍體被送到醫院時，究竟是怎麼樣的一個情景。<br/>
　　不，其實他很清楚那是怎麼樣的一個情景。<br/>
　　他看過太多次了。<br/>
　　夏洛克的屍體在經過現場勘驗後，會經由救護人員被搬上救護車。在不鳴笛但亮燈的狀況下，救護車會以高於平常的車速將人…或者說是屍體送到醫院的急診室。急診室的人員在經過短暫的急救或不急救後，會宣布並記錄下他的死亡日期時間。相關資料會被建檔，並隨著他的屍體一併送入停屍間。由於是刑事案件，所以還會再透過法醫鑑定，之後警方會收到相關驗屍報告，再通知家屬前往認屍。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特抿了抿唇。<br/>
　　他總是如此。由於不敢面對，所以利用思考來轉移自己的注意力。門的裡面就停放著夏洛克．福爾摩斯的屍體；或許那個自殺的莫里亞提也在旁邊。而他，只是因為不敢面對現實，所以站在門口發呆。<br/>
　　他閉了閉眼。<br/>
　　最終，他仍是無可避免的推開了那扇雙開門。<br/>
　　畢竟，那就是他來醫院的目的。<br/>
　　然後，他在裡面見到了葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察與法醫茉莉．琥珀。他正站在一方停屍台旁，低頭看著停放於其上的屍體。在聽到開門的聲響時，他抬起了頭看向門的方向。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特看見他在看到他的瞬間瞳孔縮了縮，那是畏縮害怕的表示。他向著督察點點頭，努力維持著自己的步伐走過去。<br/>
　　他的步伐停在了雷斯垂德督察的身旁，距離他僅有一步之遙。他清楚地看見後者眼底的哀傷，但不確定那是否是反射自己眼底的。<br/>
　　接著，麥考羅夫特轉頭看向了停屍台。<br/>
　　一具屍體躺在其上，覆蓋的白布已拉下，露出了一張有著黑捲髮及高顴骨的削瘦長臉。<br/>
　　夏洛克．福爾摩斯。<br/>
　　「我……我很抱歉。」他聽見法醫茉莉這麼說。她的眼睛及鼻子都紅通通的，顯然是已經哭了好一陣子。她顫抖著嘴唇對麥考羅夫特這麼說著，好像做錯事的人是她似的。<br/>
　　雷斯垂德督察沒有說話，他只是拍了拍她的肩膀，又順了順她的背。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特仔細地看著夏洛克。<br/>
　　這是他們兄弟成年後第一次在面對面時沒有齬語相向。是啊，又怎麼能呢，畢竟夏洛克．福爾摩斯已經死了。<br/>
　　他看著他兄弟蒼白的臉，忽然有點搞不清楚他究竟是本來就臉色如此蒼白，還是死亡讓他如此。他突然有點想伸手摸摸他兄弟的臉，確認一下死亡究竟有多冷。像他幾乎要停止跳動的心一樣這麼冷嗎？<br/>
　　「…是的，這是夏洛克．福爾摩斯。」但他終究沒有伸手。他只是抬起頭看向茉莉，點點頭確認了死者的身份。<br/>
　　茉莉再次啜泣了起來。麥考羅夫特原以為她抽噎的聲音會讓他覺得不快，但奇異地他並沒有。他只是站在原地繼續看著他的兄弟，間或抬起頭來看著雷斯垂德督察安慰著女法醫。<br/>
　　「莫里亞提也被送來了嗎？」十數分鐘後，麥考羅夫特問。他其實沒有特別想看這傢伙的屍體，但是老毛病，他只是壞習慣地下意識要轉移自己的注意力。<br/>
　　「哦、對，在…在這裡……」法醫茉莉抽了抽鼻子，領著兩人到一旁的停屍台旁。她掀開白布，露出的是莫里亞提那張還算英俊的臉。<br/>
　　他的嘴是闔上的。麥考羅夫特當然知道他的死因，而他現在詭異地想將他的腦袋抬起來看看那個洞究竟有多大。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特注意到葛雷格里正用擔憂的眼神看著他，這讓他覺得不快。於是他轉過頭，對著女法醫說：「我結束了。謝謝。」接著鞋跟一劃，毫不留戀地往門口走去。<br/>
　　當他推開門，再度走上那條寂靜長廊時，身後傳來了沉重又急促的腳步聲。他知道那會是誰，但他並不打算回頭，也不打算停下腳步。<br/>
　　「等等，麥考羅夫特！」彷彿像是知道了他的打算，葛雷格里一手直接抓上了他的肩頭，逼得他不得不停下腳步。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特停下腳步，垂眼睨著眼前的人。他蹙眉抿唇看著自己眼前的人，一絲煩躁悄悄地爬進他的腦袋。「有何指教，督察？」<br/>
　　葛雷格里彷彿不受他的表情態度影響，臉上依舊寫滿擔憂。「你知道這件案子是我負責的，對吧？」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特的表情多了一絲不耐。「所以？」<br/>
　　「所以，你還好嗎？」<br/>
　　是了，這才是重點。<br/>
　　但是，那又如何呢？<br/>
　　「很好，多謝您的關心。」麥考羅夫特點點頭，臉上迅速地閃過了一個假笑。「舍弟這段時間承蒙您照顧，改日再登門致謝。我還有要事，恕不奉陪。」<br/>
　　葛雷格里抓著他肩頭的手沒有放開，眼神也依舊牢牢緊盯著他。「不，你不好。我看得出來。」<br/>
　　「你肯定還留著我的電話。」葛雷格里肯定地說。「如果有什麼狀況，如果你需要幫助，打電話給我。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特瞪著他，像是他說了什麼外星語言。「不，督察。」<br/>
　　「不會有什麼狀況，我也不會打電話給你，更遑論是你的什麼幫助。」麥考羅夫特冷聲說。「多謝您的關心，但、省省吧。」<br/>
　　他撥開葛雷格里在他肩頭上不依不撓的手，繼續自己往門口走去的步伐。</p><p>　　他第二次見到葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察，是在夏洛克的葬禮上。<br/>
　　於情於理，在夏洛克的葬禮上，他必須要邀請他來往過的那些朋友。那些人對死前的夏洛克來說，是他很重要的一部分。<br/>
　　重要到足以改變他的人生。<br/>
　　重要到，甚至讓麥考羅夫特有些忌妒與憤恨不滿。如果沒有這些人，或許他的弟弟就不會死。不會為了保護這些人而死。<br/>
　　夏洛克的朋友不多，差不多就是他們在巴茲之墜時所計畫要保護的那些：華生醫生、哈德森太太、雷斯垂德督察、法醫茉莉，其他、還有一些是他在檔案上看過，但現在完全不想浪費腦袋資源想起名字的傢伙。<br/>
　　他與他啜泣的父母站在墓坑旁，聽著牧師說些毫無意義的致哀詞。他很清楚下一個致詞的人會是誰，那讓他迫切的想離開這裡，或是轉移自己的注意力。接著牧師邀請了其他與夏洛克有著回憶的人說話，華生醫生說了，然後是哈德森太太，然後是雷斯垂德督察，最後是法醫茉莉。<br/>
　　華生醫生在說話時用憤恨的眼神看著麥考羅夫特，他意識到他已將他歸為殺人兇手之類的角色；哈德森太太在說話時又哭又笑，像是離開的是她疼了好多年的小兒子；雷斯垂德督察在說話時也同樣看著麥考羅夫特，他的眼神與在醫院的時候一樣，充滿著擔憂與哀傷；法醫茉莉就不用說了，依舊是哭哭啼啼，哭得比說得多，甚至最後不得不讓哈德森太太出面將她牽走。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特面上的表情一直都沒有改變，冷靜自持且肅穆，就如同他往常的那樣。在大家都說完話後，他拄著傘看著眾人在入墓的夏洛克棺木上丟上鮮花，那五顏六色的花朵卻讓他想起停屍間裡夏洛克蒼白灰敗的臉，放在一起對比就像某種超現實的畫作，完全不懂畫者想表達什麼。<br/>
　　直到夏洛克的棺木已被沙土掩埋得嚴嚴實實，直到所有的賓客都已接連離開墓園，麥考羅夫特卻仍是站在原地不動，像是下一秒就會成為夏洛克墓前的雕像。<br/>
　　同樣沒有走的還有雷斯垂德督察。他同樣是那副表情，卻聰明的沒有上前去搭話。但，麥考羅夫特心想，光只是表情就夠讓他覺得不愉快。他現在最不需要的就是不愉快，還有同情。<br/>
　　他決定主動打破這個僵局，又或者說是困境。他轉過身，清了清喉嚨，對著雷斯垂德督察拉起一個假笑說道：「非常感謝您今日的參與，我想夏洛克在天之靈，也會覺得欣慰。」<br/>
　　他看見雷斯垂德督察皺起眉頭，彷彿是正在思索該如何回答。<br/>
　　「我想，時間也不早，就別讓敝舍這點小事影響您的行程了。」麥考羅夫特送客的意思很明顯，至少他自己是這麼認為的。他收起自己臉上的假笑等著對方的回應，或者說是，離開。<br/>
　　「麥考羅夫特，別這樣。」雷斯垂德督察這麼說。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特狠狠地纂緊了手中的傘柄，像是被揭露了隱藏在心底最深處的秘密似的，一股無從發洩的憤怒直上他的心頭。「哪樣？」他像隻好鬥的公雞般地昂首，用最驕傲且不可一世的態度面對著眼前的人。<br/>
　　「別這樣對待你自己。」雷斯垂德督察說。<br/>
　　「哈。」麥考羅夫特睥睨著他，臉上寫滿嘲笑，像是聽見了最俗不可耐的笑話。「我很好，督察。」<br/>
　　「不，你不好。」雷斯垂德說。<br/>
　　「收起你的同情心！」麥考羅夫特厲聲道。「那對我不管用。我不需要！」<br/>
　　「你聽見華生醫生說的了，是我一手造成了夏…夏洛克的死。這一切的確都怪罪於我。別假裝你懂了什麼。」<br/>
　　雷斯垂德不說話了。他只是看著他，眼瞳的顏色卻越見深邃。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特也不說話了。他只是怒視著雷斯垂德，像是被戳破了心事，又像是想為自己找個發洩的出口。當他意識到時，他已是從雷斯垂德督察的面前落荒而逃。<br/>
　　「打電話給我！」葛雷格里大喊著。「你需要幫助！」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他第三次見到葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察時，是在他的一間小辦公室裡。<br/>
　　那裡簡陋、灰暗，相當適合他近期那些枯燥乏味的文案工作。<br/>
　　他們這次見面，是為了將夏洛克．福爾摩斯的自殺案簽下終結。那需要親人的簽可，而麥考羅夫特是夏洛克在倫敦的唯一親人。<br/>
　　當雷斯垂德督察帶著文件踏進他的辦公室時，麥考羅夫特敏銳地察覺到了空氣的改變。味道變了，多了血腥味，還有塵土味；溫度也變了，絲絲寒意從門打開的地方竄進，而雷斯垂德身上卻相反地輻射出更多的熱源。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特停下了手上的工作抬頭看向來者。雷斯垂德督察站在他的辦公桌前，不卑不亢，像是他們從來沒有過之前的那些對話。<br/>
　　不、不對，他依舊在等著他的回答。麥考羅夫特注意到。<br/>
　　雷斯垂德的眼神依舊藏滿了情緒，那些他所不願意面對的情緒。他抿抿唇，決定盡快將他打發走人。<br/>
　　但很顯然後者不那麼想。<br/>
　　雷斯垂德手臂夾著文件，卻始終不肯交出。他與他四目相對，卻什麼話也沒有說。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特伸出手，挑起一邊眉毛。<br/>
　　「你還好嗎？」而這是雷斯垂德的回答。<br/>
　　「是的，多謝您的關心。」他假笑著回應。他努力讓自己的笑容看起來完美，畢竟這是他賴以為生的工具之一。「我很好。」<br/>
　　「不、你…」當雷斯垂德正準備再一次重複自己的說詞時，麥考羅夫特卻先一步打斷了他。<br/>
　　「停止你的關心，督察，我說了我很好。」麥考羅夫特依舊面帶假笑。「我們能不能就是簽了那份文件，然後各自繼續生活？」<br/>
　　「我厭倦了你那些無止盡的關心。說真的，那些對我來說毫無意義。」麥考羅夫特嘴角的幅度越來越小，越來越小。「而且，嚴格來說，即便有，也都與你無關。」<br/>
　　雷斯垂德的表情因為這段話而變得僵硬。麥考羅夫特看在眼裡，認為這對他來說是件好事。終於，這奏效，他成功了。<br/>
　　分鐘後，雷斯垂德拿下自己夾在手臂旁的文件，在麥考羅夫特的面前翻開到他需要簽名的那一頁。「這裡。」<br/>
　　用鋼筆在雷斯垂德指出的位置上流暢地簽名，麥考羅夫特的心底有著小小的得意。就像魯迪叔叔說過的，生命終有盡頭，心總會破碎，關心毫無益處。而他不值得，也不需要。<br/>
　　簽完名，麥考羅夫特闔上文件，用自己的標準笑容將之遞還給督察。「勞煩您跑一趟了。感謝。」<br/>
　　接過遞還的文件，雷斯垂德點點頭。「非常感謝您的協助。」然而，他卻沒有如同麥考羅夫特預料中的立即離開。他們依舊四目相對，像是、或幾乎，要變成某種奇怪的瞪眼遊戲。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特簡直覺得面前這男人不可理喻。就只是完成自己的工作有那麼難嗎？這年頭倫敦的警察難道都是這種水準？夏洛克到底是怎麼忍受和這些人一起工作的？<br/>
　　「就一個問題。」雷斯垂德說。他早已調整好自己的表情，盡量讓自己看起來不流露出過多的情緒。他看著麥考羅夫特的臉，眼袋明顯，雙頰略顯凹陷，八成沒吃好也沒睡好。可他不能多說什麼。麥考羅夫特說得對，於他無關。<br/>
　　「是什麼？」後者毫不掩飾自己的嫌惡，翻了一個大大的白眼。<br/>
　　「你還留著我的名片嗎？」<br/>
　　是的，名片。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特記得那張名片。那張由黑白色塊一分為二的名片。上面只有簡單地寫著名字與電話的名片。<br/>
　　該死的，名片。<br/>
　　雷斯垂德看著他，然後點點頭，轉身離去。<br/>
　　他甚至沒有等他回答就離開了。<br/>
　　直到門被關上，麥考羅夫特才洩力似的頹然坐倒。<br/>
　　那張該死的，名片。<br/>
　　<br/>
＊＊＊</p><p>　　麥考羅夫特讓那張黑白色的名片在自己的指尖上翻轉著。<br/>
　　那上面只寫了名字，以及一支未被秘密情報單位調查到的電話號碼。<br/>
　　他方才用自己的私人手機連絡了那個號碼，並約了號碼的主人到此一敘。<br/>
　　他此時正在自己家中客廳，脫去外套著著馬甲，坐在單人沙發上，隻手撐頭思考著。<br/>
　　門鈴響了。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特抬眼看向大門。<br/>
　　下一秒，來人已自動開門進入。<br/>
　　「你是它。」麥考羅夫特省略了前言，讓這句話聽起來像個結論，而不是問句。<br/>
　　來人－葛雷格里眨眨眼，而後困惑地反問：「誰？」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特看向葛雷格里．雷斯垂德，審視著這個人，就像他們第一次見面－在車上那時一樣。<br/>
　　「你給我名片，指望我向你求助；而它負責攪亂我的生活，要求我臣服並自願獻出自己。」<br/>
　　「糖果與鞭子，玩得不錯，可不是嗎？」麥考羅夫特拉出一個標準假笑，眼底卻是一絲笑意也無。<br/>
　　葛雷格里看著他，沒有太大反應。他依舊手插在大衣口袋內，維持著自己一貫的聆聽姿態。他沒有主動說話，因為他知道麥考羅夫特如果會找他來，就表示他已經做好了決定。他只需要回答他的問題（如果他願意的話），然後，收割這個可憐的靈魂。<br/>
　　「就一個問題。」麥考羅夫特搬用了葛雷格里數天前在他辦公室里問的話。「夏洛克在哪裡？」<br/>
　　葛雷格里愣了愣，然後愉悅的笑了起來。「你就是不相信，對吧。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特抿緊了唇。<br/>
　　他問出了自己的最後一絲希望。他在推測出這一切時讓自己相信這不過是一場遊戲，一場屬於這個男人、那個惡魔的遊戲。只要他認輸，只要他低頭，一切都會重回正軌。唯有這樣，他才有理由說服自己不要放棄。<br/>
　　<b>「不，你沒有希望。」</b>惡魔的聲音在麥考羅夫特的耳邊響起，而他面前的葛雷格里也笑著，他看到他說：「雖然我很遺憾，麥考羅夫特，但、夏洛克死了。」<br/>
　　「死得乾乾淨淨，徹徹底底。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特愣了愣。他想開口，卻無言以對。最終，他垂下頭，雙手掩臉。他沉重地閉上眼，腦袋裡一片亂哄哄。<br/>
　　葛雷格里就這樣等著他。<br/>
　　「…所以，你到底想要什麼？」在沉默過後，麥考羅夫特問道。<br/>
　　「我已經告訴過你了。」葛雷格里聳肩。<br/>
　　<b>『我要你自願，麥考羅夫特。』</b>惡魔再次說道。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特想起他與惡魔曾經的那些對話。他覺得反胃，覺得噁心；可他眼前的這個男人卻在不知不覺中已攫取他的信任。糖果與鞭子，這結論讓他苦笑。玩得真的不錯。<br/>
　　他再次抬頭，表情已喪失自信。他看著眼前那個與平常無異的銀髮督察，喃喃地問：「…怎麼做？」<br/>
　　葛雷格里挑挑眉，嘴角帶起了一點若有似無的微笑。<br/>
　　「…要怎麼做，才能讓夏洛克活過來？」此時的麥考羅夫特，看起來像是個被遺棄的孩子。葛雷格里的表情帶上了同情，他走近了麥考羅夫特。<br/>
　　「可憐的孩子，這肯定很難，對吧。」他站在麥考羅夫特的面前，伸手捏住他的下巴將他的臉托起。「驕傲如你，卻得承認自己的失敗，甚至必須為此付出代價。」<br/>
　　「夏洛克．福爾摩斯真的值得你這麼做？」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特回視著他，然後試著拾回自己的自信說：「如果你承諾的是一輩子，那麼答案是是的。他值得。」他嘗試在僅有的空間內談判，與一個惡魔。<br/>
　　如果他必須要付出代價，那麼他就要讓這個代價達到最高效益。這是他一貫的宗旨，也是他一貫的主張。<br/>
　　「哦，你在和我討價還價呢。」葛雷格里看起來不像被冒犯，反倒是笑得更愉悅了。「如果這是你的條件，那麼我當然會欣然同意。」<br/>
　　「但我得問問你，」葛雷格里彎腰，貼近了自己的臉。他溫熱的鼻息噴在麥考羅夫特的臉上，他的唇幾乎就要貼上他的。他看進他的眼底，悄聲問：「你真的知道代價是什麼嗎？」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特渾身僵硬了起來。<br/>
　　熟悉的冰冷觸感再次從領口及後頸竄進他的衣內。他的乳首因為感受到寒冷而挺立，乳尖宛如有冰針在刺著；他的脊椎有一股寒流直竄而下，繞過他的尾骨，滑進他的股溝，開始在他的括約肌周遭打著圈。<br/>
　　他張了張口，難堪地開口說道：「你要我…？」<br/>
　　葛雷格里微笑著問：「你和男人做過嗎？」<br/>
　　接著，冰冷的感覺滑進了麥考羅夫特的西裝褲，緩緩地開始捋動起他的陰莖。<br/>
　　「老天！」他猛地一把推開葛雷格里，連爬帶跑地從沙發上逃離。<br/>
　　被推開的葛雷格里也不惱怒，反倒是一屁股坐上了一旁的長沙發。「我要的不只這樣，麥考羅夫特。」葛雷格里毫不客氣地說。「一輩子換一輩子。你的換夏洛克的。在我厭倦之前，你都只能是我的。死亡也不例外。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特僵著身體站在客廳一角，他茫然聽著葛雷格里說的話，腦袋裡竟是一片空白。「這是……什麼意思？」<br/>
　　「意思是，」葛雷格里悠哉地翹起了二郎腿。「沒有我的允許，你不能死；即使死了，靈魂也歸我所有。」<br/>
　　「如論如何，你都是我的。」<br/>
　　「這就是代價。」<br/>
　　葛雷格里看著他，眼神像是老鷹盯上了獵物。麥考羅夫特回視著他的視線，一次又一次地深呼吸，試圖壓下自己心底深處緩緩爬升的恐懼。<br/>
　　對未知的恐懼。<br/>
　　很多很多年以前，他同樣體會過這種感覺。<br/>
　　那時候的他還太年輕，只能任由恐懼支配，進而做下毫無轉圜餘地的決定；如今他已過而立之年，他已在政治權謀、阿諛我詐的世界中進退應對了這麼多年，他知道該怎麼安撫自己並重回不敗之地。<br/>
　　「所以，你和男人做過嗎？」葛雷格里又問了一次。他的嘴角依舊帶著笑，不曾減輕分毫。「你聞起來沒有色慾的味道，我很好奇。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特閉起眼，然後再張開。他已整理好自己的情緒，並強迫自己接受事實。他蒼藍色的眼眸看向葛雷格里，眼底有的盡是決絕。「是的，當然。」<br/>
　　葛雷格里哦了一聲，想了想，又說：「把衣服脫掉，我想看。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特的表情寫滿了屈辱，卻咬著牙問：「你難道不應該先答應我的要求？」<br/>
　　沙發上的男人露出兩顆白色的小門牙，笑著說：「我難道沒有答應你的要求？」<br/>
　　咬了咬下唇，麥考羅夫特終於明白自己已是退無可退。他對於接下來要發生的事情感到恐懼萬分，卻無法逃離。最終，他只能顫顫地舉起手，開始一件一件地脫下自己的服裝。<br/>
　　「你穿西裝可真好看。」葛雷格里邊看邊評價道。他頗為欣賞麥考羅夫特那纖長的體型，在床上伸展四肢時一定會更好看。他看著他衣帶漸寬，從飾品開始一件一件取下，然後是西裝外套、領帶、皮帶、馬甲。在米白色襯衫下的是蒼白帶著雀斑的皮膚，淺紅色的胸毛稀疏地遍佈在胸口，並帶起一道軌跡直往下延伸進他的褲底。<br/>
　　「怎麼了？」葛雷格里看得正性起，麥考羅夫特的動作卻停在脫去西裝褲後。他看著眼前只著白色棉內褲及中襪的男人一臉的不甘及委屈，只覺隱藏在黑色西裝褲內的胯下兇獸正在狂囂。「來嘛，繼續啊。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特讓他的雙手拇指勾上內褲褲頭，卻提不起勇氣將之褪去。他從未體驗過這樣的羞辱，更何況那是來自於自己頗為信賴的男人。他輕狎的語氣聽在耳裡對他來說簡直是最大的恥辱，更不用說他即將赤裸在他面前，甚至不知道在這之後還會發生多麼不堪的事情。<br/>
　　葛雷格里依舊等著。<br/>
　　他的生命沒有盡頭，他有足夠多的時間來等待。不過也許，現在不是適合揮霍他無盡生命的時候。<br/>
　　「好吧。」葛雷格里聳聳肩，站起了身。他踏步來到麥考羅夫特的面前，視線從未離開過他的身體。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特在他的注視下顯得有些侷促，甚至下意識地想將自己的拇指拿開。「別。」葛雷格里阻止了他的動作，握住了他的手腕。「脫掉。」麥考羅夫特看著他，卻是咬著下唇，依然不肯動作。<br/>
　　「我說，脫掉它。」葛雷格里挑起一邊眉毛，再次說道。「或者，你想要我幫你？」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特瞪著他，深吸了一口氣。他刷地一下脫去了自己的棉內褲，露出了藏在淺紅色恥毛中的綿軟性器。<br/>
　　「你真美。」葛雷格里讚嘆地說。他說這話可是真心的。他湊上前去，鼻子貼在麥考羅夫特的頸項旁，用力地嗅聞著。「你聞起來像她。」<br/>
　　儘管場面不太對，但麥考羅夫特依舊被勾起好奇心。「誰？」<br/>
　　「伊莉莎白。」葛雷格里在回答的同時，退了一步。「現在，輪到我了。」<br/>
　　「抱歉？」麥考羅夫特疑問了句。但下一秒，臉色變得煞白。<br/>
　　葛雷格里大大地咧開一個笑。「沒錯，你想得沒錯。」他笑得露出了牙，看得麥考羅夫特心慌。「幫我脫。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特嚐到了自己口中的血味，卻沒有放鬆自己牙齒的力道。他危顫顫地舉起手，開始一顆一顆地解開葛雷格里襯衫上的扣子。<br/>
　　他鬆開他的皮帶，而西裝褲則是在解開扣子拉下拉鍊的瞬間自動滑下，露出他健壯的腿；他早已腫脹的陰莖在四角褲內鼓成一包，在敞開的襯衫下顯得淫靡不堪。麥考羅夫特手滑過他的肩頭，同時褪去他的外套與襯衫，露出他厚實的胸膛及堅實的腹肌。<br/>
　　他嚥了嚥口水。在幾乎全裸的狀況下，葛雷格里的陰莖看起來更大了。「脫掉它。」葛雷格里命令道。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特的手就停在葛雷格里的腰上。他觸摸到的肌膚溫熱、乾燥，他的拇指探到葛雷格里的四角褲褲頭，卻遲遲不願伸入。<br/>
　　「你會喜歡它的。」葛雷格里笑著補充道。<br/>
　　「我不……」麥考羅夫特想反駁，卻說不出一句完整的話。<br/>
　　「來嘛，別害羞，這不過是早晚的事。」葛雷格里試圖說服他道。「脫掉它，然後我們就可以做一些讓大家都開心的事情。」<br/>
　　「我…」麥考羅夫特看向葛雷格里，那張英俊的臉也回望著他。他看進他的眼底，卻不預期地看見憐惜與愛。不，這不可能。「…為什麼是我？」他問道。<br/>
　　葛雷格里聳聳肩。「我不知道。也許命運，也許是你運氣好。」<br/>
　　「運氣好？」麥考羅夫特失笑。真慶幸他現在還笑得出來。<br/>
　　「或者你喜歡命運？」葛雷格里歪著頭問。「我以為你是無神論者。」<br/>
　　「我是。」麥考羅夫特不否認。「但你出現了。」<br/>
　　英俊的男人發現了自己的語病，愉悅地笑起來。「你說得對。」<br/>
　　「來嘛，這不重要。總之你現在是我的，只能是我的。為什麼又有什麼關係呢？」葛雷格里笑著說。「快點，我們得進行下一步了。我等不及了。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特看著他，抿唇不語。<br/>
　　詭異地，他開始相信他剛剛在葛雷格里眼底看到的那些東西。他不知道惡魔到底會不會愛人，又或者，這個男人到底是不是真的是個惡魔。他只知道，他再也逃不了。這男人不會放過他，無論是身體或靈魂。<br/>
　　於是他蹲下身，脫去了葛雷格里的四角褲。<br/>
　　彈跳而出的半勃陰莖幾乎就要打上他的臉，麥考羅夫特側過頭，幾乎要為此而紅了臉。<br/>
　　「你喜歡嗎？」葛雷格里問。他伸手摸上麥考羅夫特的頭頂，再轉向下摸過他的臉頰然後抬起他的下巴。「你想嚐嚐嗎？」<br/>
　　他看著葛雷格里，鼻子聞著他下半身濃重的賀爾蒙味與汗味，差點就要鬼迷心竅地說服自己。可最後他只是抿了抿唇，站起身。<br/>
　　「好－吧－」葛雷格里可惜道。「也許下一次？」他笑著說。「而現在，我們有更重要的事情要做。」他上下打量著麥考羅夫特，眼底的慾望越發濃厚。<br/>
　　「你真的很美。」他再次讚嘆道。他伸手撫上麥考羅夫特的身體，像是在撫摸一件藝術品。從他的頸項，到胸部，然後是腰，他的恥骨。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特感覺到自己的陰莖可恥地硬了，因為那個男人的撫摸。<br/>
　　「你喜歡我摸你。」葛雷格里笑著說。「那麼這裡呢？會歡迎我嗎？」他貼上自己溫熱的身體，手卻轉到後方，在他臀間的小洞上戳刺著。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特緊閉著眼，略略仰頭忍耐著葛雷格里的玩弄。<br/>
　　葛雷格裡開始舔他。他濕滑的舌頭滑過他的耳朵，臉頰，並探進他的嘴裡。麥考羅夫特嗚咽著，他的臉被捏住，只能張口讓葛雷格里為所欲為。他舔過他的齒列、上頷，甚至是舌根，那讓他覺得反胃。<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特下意識地伸手推拒著他，卻被他握住雙手手腕扣在了牆上。葛雷格裡擠進他的雙腿間，讓他粗大的陰莖磨蹭著他的。<br/>
　　葛雷格裡在麥考羅夫特漲紅著臉、幾乎要因缺氧而窒息時才放開了他。在分開後他說：<b>「你知道嗎，我喜歡聽人們尖叫。」</b>接著他低頭，對準他的頸項，用力地咬下。<br/>
　　「啊－－」毫無預警的疼痛讓麥考羅夫特尖叫著。他的眼眶迅速蓄起淚水。<br/>
　　「就是這樣。真動聽。」葛雷格裡笑著，舔過他頸項上流血的牙痕。「今晚不會太好過，我想。」<br/>
　　麥考羅夫特低頭，用含淚的眼睛害怕地看著他。<br/>
　　「我許諾你，我會讓你高潮。」葛雷格裡胯下的巨獸開始咆哮著，一下又一下地試圖直接頂進麥考羅夫特的甬道。「但是，更多的，會是疼痛。」<br/>
　　<b>「為我尖叫，麥考羅夫特。」</b>葛雷格里－那個惡魔說著。<br/>
　　<b>「那是你唯一能做的。」</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>崎人　2020.10.02</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>